1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved wrecking apparatus for demolishing concrete structures or the like, and it relates more particularly to a new and improved wrecking implement for convenient attachment to a conventional loader machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Buildings and other man-made structures which have reached the end of their useful lives or have become uneconomical to maintain are frequently demolished and removed with the aid of construction machinery of various types. Particularly where the structure has a concrete composition, such as in the case of sidewalks, pavement, curbs and building foundations, impact machinery capable of wrecking the structures and breaking them into manageable pieces for removal is virtually a necessary expedient to any cost effective removal project. A type of impact machine currently in widespread use in the demolition of concrete structures is a pneumatically operated jack hammer device. Such a device has long been available in numerous forms. In one such form, a jack hammer which is capable of being manipulated by an individual operator includes a relatively lightweight housing from which a reciprocating bull point demolition tool extends. Where increased production is desired, yet another form of jack hammer is known wherein the hammer assembly is a relatively heavy structure and is adapted to be mounted to the boom of a backhoe or similar piece of construction machinery. In each of these foregoing examples, the impact force of the hammer is provided by a mechanism which requires for its operation a source of compressed air. Accordingly, a separate compressor unit, usually gasoline driven, must be furnished with the jack hammer to accomplish a demolition or wrecking project, and therefore, a large project typically involves the commitment of multiple pieces of complex machinery.
Recently, a new piece of machinery, known as the skid steer loader, has gained wide acceptance in the construction industry generally. Broadly described, the skid steer loader is a relatively small, high-lift machine having a centrally positioned cab for occupancy of an individual operator. On each side of the cab are pairs of rubber tire wheels driven individually through a transmission by a rear mounted power plant. A forward bucket is suspended from a pair of lifting arms which pivot from points located near the rear of the loader cab. Among the features of this machine are that it has virtually zero turning radius and has an unusually high reach for its relatively small size. Thus, the machine is readily maneuverable in close places and is highly efficient in performing construction tasks of various types.
A typical pneumatic jack hammer is available for attachment to a skid steer loader when it is desired that the loader be used for demolition or wrecking of concrete structures. However, as in the case of other jack hammers as heretofore described, a separate compressor unit must be supplied with the loader when concrete demolition is undertaken. Another disadvantage of pneumatically driven jack hammers in the demolition of concrete structures is that, in general, they involve a time consuming effort because the wrecking tool of the hammer must necessarily be a relatively low mass structure in order to be reciprocatingly driven by a pneumatically operated mechanism. Accordingly, jack hammer devices are effective in demolishing concrete only in a highly localized manner producing relatively small pieces of demolished debris.